


Every Man Does It

by silvardepoch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Circle Jerk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Masturbation, Misogyny, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Present Tense, Sketches, Spoilers, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sketches about the guys of Persona 4 and how they jerk off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Man Does It

Souji keeps a few pictures, laminated for easy clean up. He lays them down on a towel before getting on his knees in front of them, to prevent staining on the futon or floor, though he sometimes shoots far enough that he has to scramble for tissues to sop it up.

Yosuke likes to record and take pictures of himself and upload them online. The comments he gets are a great ego-stroke (among other things), and he's recently begun throwing live shows. There's no rush like knowing you're making men hard right now, knowing that they're touching themselves because of you, knowing that they're cumming in their hands and all over themselves because of you.

Kanji hopes no one ever finds out about the large teddy bear he keeps, the one with a rip in the rear seam. Not that he'd want them to know he sometimes mounts it and rubs himself off on the fur alone.

Dojima just does it when Nanako and Souji have fallen asleep, quick to empty his balls and relieve the tension, the chlorine smell mingling with his cigarette and the thick ropes of cum hanging from his fingers.

Teddie doesn't know why the thing between his legs swells up sometimes, and he always feels a little weird when he touches it, but it feels good, and that can't be wrong. This time, the pressure mounts and it becomes so sensitive, and he tries to stop but he can't and wave after wave of pleasure crashes through him, originating from the thing in his hand, and jets of white, sticky liquid shoot out in long arcs as he watches himself and struggles to not throw his head back and cry out.

Kou and Daisuke do it together. They don't touch each other, and they used to share a magazine or watch a porno as a pretense, but now they sit next to each other, or sometimes across from each other, take in each other's bodies and techniques, sometimes snatching glimpses of each other's faces when they think the other isn't looking. Daisuke doesn't go for any tricks, just grips his dick and rubs, sometimes without lubricant—he says he likes the friction. Kou is more leisurely, taking care to lightly rub his thumb and forefinger along the head, sometimes grinding his palm against the slit. Their knees touch as they both cum and they joke about it as they clean up.

Naoki does it to fulfill base needs, and he wonders if there's something wrong, that he can masturbate after what's happened, or if it's worse that he feels nothing when he cums.

Adachi replays those last moments, the power he had over those women before he sent them to their deaths. There is no aphrodisiac like knowing you can snuff out the life of someone in one swift motion and seeing them beg for their lives and the moment of hope swallowed shortly afterward by horror and despair.


End file.
